


The Little Mistake

by still_lycoris



Category: Jonathan Creek (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan tried very hard to make sure that his wedding to Polly went well but he made one little mistake ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mistake

It was exactly three seconds before the speeches that Jonathan realised that he had made a little mistake.

He had tried to avoid all the obvious pitfalls. He had not allowed Adam to be his best man, arrange his stag party or in fact, have any involvement in the wedding at all. He had given several people the wrong address so that they wouldn’t show up. He had done his best.

But Polly had insisted on a best man. Or rather, a best person. And only one person could really fit the bill.

Only now that she was standing up, to speak, Jonathan was realising his little mistake.

“I first met Jonathan when he poked me with his cocktail stick,” Maddy Magellen said sweetly, smiling round at the guests. “Shortly after that, we committed our first crime together. Funny how relationships grow, isn’t it?”

Jonathan put his head in his hands and promised himself that he would drown her in the chocolate fountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal 40fandoms challenge.


End file.
